Distributed power train operation involves the controlled coordination of motive power supplied from a lead locomotive and one or more remote locomotives spaced apart from the lead locomotive in a train consist. The lead and remote locomotives are linked together and controlled in concert to pull or otherwise move one or more non-powered load vehicles. Each lead and remote locomotive includes a braking processor for controlling the operations of a respective braking system and a communication system for exchanging information between the lead and remote locomotives over a communication link. A brake pipe fluidically interconnects each of the locomotives and rail cars of the train wherein modulation of a fluid flow, such as a fluid pressure in the brake pipe, is conventionally used to indicate desired braking operations. Remote locomotive braking operations may be controlled responsive to sensed brake pipe flow conditions at the respective remote locomotives.
During the operation of a distributed power train, various circumstances may arise which trigger a “penalty brake” operation or application. Here, upon the occurrence of a designated stimulus, or based on certain operating conditions of the train (e.g., the train going over a designated speed limit, a determination that the train is in imminent threat of hitting another vehicle or other object, or the train passing a “stop” signal), a command is initiated for automatically causing the train's brake system in engage. That is, based upon the occurrence of certain conditions, operation of the train is “penalized” by automatically causing it to slow down and stop. The penalty brake application lasts a minimum time period (commonly referred to as the “penalty period”), such as 120 seconds, during which the fluid pressure within the brake pipe is minimized, causing a full application of the braking system to stop the train for the minimum time period. The minimum time period is arbitrarily set to ensure that the distributed power train has completely stopped prior to the end of the penalty period. The penalty period is mandatory and may be enforced by an outside agency, such as the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA), for example. Thus, upon the occurrence of a circumstance giving rise to a penalty brake application, the distributed power train is automatically stopped for the penalty period, irrespective of whether adequate safety conditions are present to indicate that the train has completely stopped prior to the end of the penalty period.
Heretofore, the time length of a penalty period is mandatory and introduces noticeable delays and inefficient operation of a distributed power train, particularly when multiple penalty periods are triggered in succession. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system which improves the efficient operation of the distributed power train by reducing the duration of a penalty period by verifying that adequate safety conditions are present to indicate that the train has completely stopped.